Troubles2
by SVU101
Summary: Done
1. Chapter 1

Troubles2

Dear Readers,

Ok, now as you all know the real Troubles many people reviewed. Thank you all for reviewing it. Also a girl asked me to write the story for her, but I am sorry to say she won't be asking me to write this one for some reasons, but I want to thank her and she knows who she is for her idea and asking me to write the story. Now since you all asked for a sequel you guys are getting one! Lol, but I need ideas. I have one, but I want to hear your guy's ideas….did that make sense? Oh, well. Lol well if you guys do I will give you credit and hopeful you can give me ideas through out the story. Well hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week or earlier!

Bye,

SVU 101


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

There won't be any updates from me for a couple of days. I'm heading to Boston and well there's no computer there. Well I will update this Monday when I get back. BYE!

Lisa (SVU101)

P.S thank you all who are reviewing my stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Troubles2

Chapter1

Chapter 1

The gang was sitting in Chad's backyard talking about how they were going to miss high school. They graduated two months ago and were missing it terribly. They were all starting College the next day as well as attending the same college.

"It's too hot to go back to school." Chad said to the group.

"You're only mad because your hair is bigger than before." Sharpay said to him. The gang started to laugh.

"Meanies." Chad said.

"God you guys this is going to be so fun. I mean go to college classes!" Kelsi said excited.

"And college preps! Well after school preps!" Taylor said smiling.

"Taylor." Troy whispered to her. She looked at him and he pointed with his head to Gabriella who was sleeping in his arms."

"Troy, she's over the whole cutting thing." Taylor said to him.

"Well I know that, but I don' want anyone reminding her." Troy said to them.

"She won't." Ryan said.

"When did she go to bed last night?" Zeke asked Troy.

"We went to bed late. We were trying to unpack everything into our new apartment because we didn't feel like doing it the next day." Troy said to them.

"Oh, ya! We have to see your apartment." Sharpay said.

"Can you believe it? Soon were all moving into our apartments. Plus there all in the same building" Jason said to the group.

"Yup."

"But that will be a nightmare!" Chad said looking at us all.

They all started laughing. Then Gabriella started to stir.

"Dude, put her in my room." Chad said to Troy. Troy nodded his head and got and picked her up and brought her into the house. He walked up the stairs and went into his room. He laid her on his bed and went back downstairs.

Troy's POV

I went downstairs and sat where everyone else was. I couldn't believe it had been nearly 2 years. (Correct me of I'm wrong!) 2 years since Gabriella had started to cut, but I'm just happy she's over it. Then again I was just hoping that the college thing wouldn't scare her.

"Ok, I'm hungry let's go have dinner." Chad said. it was around eight and Gabriella was still asleep.

"Well let's order in." Zeke said.

"Ok, the girls and I are going to wake up Gabriella." Kelsi said.

All the girls went inside the house and to Chad's room.

Taylor's POV

We walked into Chad's room to see the bed empty.

"Where is she?" Sharpay asked us.

"I don't know. Let's go check the other rooms and the bathrooms." I said. We looked all around the 2nd floor, but no Gabriella.

"Ok, let me call her cell phone." Kelsi said. We were starting to get worried.

"It went straight to voice mail." Kelsi said hanging up.

"Guys!" I yelled running down the stairs the girls following us.

"Yeah?" Jason said turning around.

"Gabriella, she's gone. She's not upstairs we looked around and she's not answering her cell phone." Sharpay said looking at them with her eyes wide.

"Well, did you try her house phone?" Ryan asked.

"No, we never plugged it in last night." Troy said shaking his head.

"Oh my god…you guys don't think that she ran away? Do you?" Kelsi asked the group.

There was a loud thump coming from upstairs.

"You guys made sure no one was up there right?" Troy asked us.

"Well we looked around for Gabi. I didn't see any one else up there." I said. All the girls started getting scared.

"Ok, you girls stay here. If you hear one of us scream do not come up no matter what. Just call the police." Chad said as the guys were going upstairs.

Troy's POV we were walking upstairs. My mind was set on finding Gabriella right now. We split up looking in the rooms and closets, but found nothing.

"Guys, the attic." Chad said to us. We walked up to the door and walked p the steps making a creaking noise in the wood. We opened the door and saw Gabriella on the floor.

"Oh my god…" I said running over to her. I knelt down and checked for a pulse. She had one a regular one.

"She's ok." I said to them.

"How did she get up here?" Chad asked looking around the dusty Attic.

"I don't. Let's just get her down stairs before something happens." I said picking her up. We walked down stairs.

I decided to bring her downstairs with us. I laid her on Chad's puffy couch.

"She really has a way of scaring us." Sharpay said looking at her.

"Yea well how did she get up there?" Jason asked the group.

"I don't know, hey Troy does Gabi sleep walk?" zeke asked me.

"No she never slept walk ever. I think someone put her up there." I said to them.

"Troy, no one was there. We would've heard them." Chad said.

"I guess your right…" I said trailing off.

"Man, she does sleep long." Taylor said.

"Yeah she does." I said to them. We went to eat our pizza, but I kept stealing a glance at Gabriella. We all started to leave and Gabriella was still asleep. I brought her home and we went to sleep. Well I went to sleep and she stayed asleep.

A/N ok so I didn't know how to start out this chapter, but I did it this way. True me all the troubles will spill out very soon. Now I hope everyone likes this chapter. It may not be the best but hey im trying. So there youo go:)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry I had thought I had put up a message saying I was in Ireland and I didn't so that was mainly my fault. Also I have a lot of homework and school is tomorrow so there might not be an update till tomorrow or Saturday, but this I promise you all there will be an update. I am very busy trying to back into normal routine and time. Also if you all can give me ideas that would be lovely and very much appreciated. I am trying to do a sequel for untitled3 as u all wanted, so that is on my list of what to do. Tomorrow I get back at 12:15 in the afternoon and my house is empty so I will be able to write a short chapter of any story I feel in the mode. Ok so thank you all again I have gotten PMs Saying update update and I'm sorry.

SVU 101

Xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Troubles2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Troy's POV

I woke up and turned to face Gabriella, but she wasn't there. I shot up out of bed and walked out into the living room where she was sitting dinking some coffee. I smiled as I watched her read the newspaper. I walked into the living room and sat down by her.

"Your up early." I said to her.

"Huh? Oh um I had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep." She said looking at me.

"Want to tell me what it was about it?" I asked her.

"Well, it started out as me sleeping and a man drugging me. He brought me somewhere, but I don't know where. When I woke up he was…he was raping me. That's the last thing I saw before I woke up." Gabriella explained to me.

"Well it was just a dream." She said sighing and then turning back to the paper.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" I asked starting to kiss her neck.

"Mmm, as much as I would love to Troy, I can't my stomach is hurting." She said to me.

"But, gabby come on we can't do it, in a week if your stomach is hurting." I said wrapping my arms around her snuggling my head in her neck.

"Troy, stop that tickles." She said giggling.

"Not until you come to bed, please." I whined into her neck.

"Troy, stop." She said. I could tell I was getting to her.

"Oh, come on please!"

"Troy we can't even go to bed. We have classes in an hour." She said to me.

I groaned and sat back remembering the school stared today. I got up and went into the bathroom to go shower. After my shower I went into the living and saw Gabriella dressed and drinking another cup of coffee. I walked over to her and took the cup of coffee from her and took a sip of it. It tasted weird like…decafe. She never drank decafe! I looked at her. She was looking at the paper hiding her smile.

"Why are you drinking decafe?" I asked her.

"Um, ok well I was suppose to do this tonight, but you found out. Ok last week I went to the doctors for my physical and my blood work and everything came back." She said to me.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" I asked her worried.

"Troy, I'm ok. In fact WERE ok." She said smiling at me.

"Were? You mean were pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said giggling.

"Were going to have a baby!" I said picking her up and twirling her around.

She started to laugh. I set her down on the ground and kissed her. I didn't notice we were kissing that long until;

"Yo, you guys sure can kiss!" We heard Chad said to us. We parted and looked at the gang staring at us.

"So, care to tell us why you were twirling her around?" Taylor asked as she sat down at the table.

"Um, I'm pregnant?" Gabriella told them smiling.

"AH!" Sharpay squealed as she hugged Gabriella, as did the other girls.

"Dude, you knocked her up!" Zeke said to me. We all laughed.

"Ok, we better be heading to school guys." Kelsi said as they all started to walk out they door.

AT CHAD'S HOUSE

Up in the attic sat a man dressed in black cloths. He smiled at the memory he had, had with the girl named Gabriella…

A/N ok so sorry it took so long to update. I know it's short, but hey trying to update four stories today thank you all who reviewed and I hope you all stick with this story! And well yeah llol. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Troubles2

Chapter3

Chapter 3 Gabriella's POV

I went to all my classes, but happily for Troy and the others they had to take extra classes. Tay and I were the only ones that didn't have too. I went to bed once I got home. I was really tired. I've been tired for the past few days now, but the doctor told I would feel like this for a while.

I fell asleep wondering what it would be like to be a mommy in a few days.

(Ok I am not going through the whole months! I'm skipping some and you'll see why later on in the story!)

I sat in the apartment. I was bored. I had no classes today. Everyone else did…

Did I mention I was bored? I'm now six months pregnant and I'm having a boy. Yes a baby boy. Troy and I decided to paint the room green since I loved green. I got up off the couch and went into the bathroom. Actually I wobbled to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom, but as I was going I noticed a red spot on my panties.

I shouldn't be having my period. I took out a pad and put it on. I had an appointment next week so I thought I would ask then. I got up flushed, washed my hands and went back into the living room. I went to bed. Tired…all I did these days were eat, sleep, and go to classes and appointments. That's it.

Troy's POV

"No, I mean it's cool, but then again I hate the teacher1 he's such a nutcracker!" Ryan said complaining about his Math teacher.

"Thank god I don't have him!" Chad said.

"Where's Kelsi?" I asked them.

"Oh, in the music group thing along with Sharpay. Jason's in the lab room trying to get the homework." Taylor said. We were walking to our building.

"How's Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Pregnant and hating it." I said smiling.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"She can't get without struggling."

"I would hate it too." Taylor said.

"Haha." Chad laughed.

"Random." Ryan said.

"Very." Tay said.

"Hey!" He said pouting. We all laughed as we entered the apartment. Then as soon as I closed the door we heard groans.

"What's that?" Taylor asked me. I looked at her concerned. I dropped my bag and books and ran into the master room. I head them right behind me. I saw Gabriella on the bed with a Red spot around her.

"Oh, god…" I said running over to her.

I ran over to her and checked her pulse. She was shaking her head and groaning no.

"Call 911." I said to them.

A/N ok I know ending this chapter in a bad place…..well I wanted a cliff ahnger and I got one lol. Enjoy review and have a nice time. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter!!!!!! Also I knwoit's suckish..i need IDEAS!! Please!


	7. AN

Dear Readers,

I know you all who have been reading this want more, but I writers block on this story and it might not continue. So I'm sorry for everyone who had their hopes up for this story, but it's not going to continues. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and the first one thank you!

SVU101

But hey I just might continue, but just not yet.


End file.
